The present disclosure relates to advertisements served through a social networking system and in particular to advertisements directed to a group users of a social networking system based on social interaction among the users included in the group.
Advertisement revenue can provide an important revenue stream for social networking systems. More effective or targeted advertising typically generates greater advertisement revenue for advertisers compared to broad-based ads because the targeted ads are typically perceived by consumers as more relevant. And, by serving more relevant ads, advertisers can increase the conversion rate of viewers of the ads to purchasers of the proposed goods or services.
To improve an advertisement's relevance, advertisers use consumer data, such as websites visited or content viewed. But this approach often fails to provide insight into other dynamics that can affect a consumer's purchasing decision, online or otherwise. Limited by a user's individual online purchasing activity, advertisers lack sufficient information to leverage other dynamics affecting the consumer purchasing decision process to improve the relevance of their ads.